


The Sun.

by Dustydexx



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Adam doesn't die, Cuz fuck that, Hoo boy the fire imagery, I wrote this in like an hour, It probably sucks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is like fire.</p>
<p>He's like the sun. </p>
<p>Adam feels like looking at Zach for too long will turn him blind, but he just can't look away. </p>
<p>Zach is the sun and Adam is Icarus and if Adam dies trying to fly close to him then he'll at least die happy and enveloped by the fleeting warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun.

If fire were personified, Adam would see it with blazing brown eyes and gelled brown curls.

It would be beautiful, fit, strong, with generous amounts of freckles dusted across smooth cheeks. 

It would be brash, loud and unyielding, full of too forced confidence but just enough organic pride sprinkled in to make the act believable. 

If fire was alive, it's licking amber flames would take the form of Zachary Spencer and Adam firmly believes that down to his very core. 

-

Adam doesn't think about Zach's _fire_ the first time he meets the teen. He's too busy with the anger that coils up in his chest at the sight of the canon locked firmly on the younger's arm. **His** birthright stolen from him by this cocky asshole who thinks this is all just another game. 

Adam is too busy carrying the fire of his own to notice how hot Zach burns for a long time. Brown eyes, brown hair, a smirk that could knock anyone dead, those are things he notices right away. Zach is attractive, hot in more ways than one, but Adam doesn't really know just how hot until their fires collide. 

-

During training is where their fires first collide, the training dedicated to Zach this time while they other three members were maneuvering their own tests and obstacles under some of Adam's assistants. 

Zach asshole nature was especially prickly that day, and Adam isn't stupid, he can spot overcompensation a mile away. 

He did grow up on a military base after all.

It's obvious Zach over compensates. For what, Adam isn't sure. Insecurity, doubt, turmoil, he can't tell. But whatever it is pushes Zach to push a fake self to the surface- at least a _mostly_ fake self. He says one too many unnecessarily biting comments, spews a few too many poorly times mocking laughs. He tries too hard to be the perfect picture of cocky jock. But honestly, Adam's tolerance for it faded quickly, fake or not. 

The hours provided long and rigorous challenges, intense bags under Zach's deep brown eyes, sweat dripping from his body. The teen was attractive, Adam could never deny that. The way his muscles ripple and flex, his determined look, those eyes. Everything about him is appealing. Well, besides the fact that he's been seemingly hellbent on denying Adam's every attempt at help. Usually he would appreciate the spitfire disposition but Zach's denials were grating his nerves down with a speed that was almost unbelievable.

At first Adam thought Zach just didn't want to be touched, but he realized that whether it be up close-

_'Here, if you keep your elbow slightly bent-' Adam started, hands reaching out to touch Zach's arm and demonstrate his advice only to have the arm quickly jerked out of his grip._

_'My elbow is fine, dude. I can do it.' The words were snapped, a harsh bite to them that made Adam's jaw clench as he simply backed away and watched Zach try again with the same failed result._

Or from afar-

_'Zach.' Adam spoke up, a good 10 feet away from the man in question._

_'God, what?! What do you want?!' The canon bearer growled back, sending Adam a hard brown glower._

_'Inside the canon there's a switch-' the words don't get very far before being interrupted by a more than agitated tone._

_'Fuck off! I can do this myself! I can find the damn switch myself!'_

Zach just wasn't having it.

Adam didn't take it personally. Zach has some inner issues, it doesn't take an experienced therapist to see it. Something to do with self worth and confidence and probably never accepting help from another person. But everyone has their limits and even though Adam didn't take it personally that didn't mean he hadn't been getting goddamn fed up with Zach's constant disrespectful refusals. 

He finally snapped as Zach called him a prick while turning away.

_Rough footsteps stomped forward, stalking over towards Zach. The teen barely turned his head to glance in the direction of the sound before he'd been spun around by strong hands and shoved against a wall._

_'Listen, Zach. I'm trying to help you. So you need to knock it off with this attitude-'_

_'God you sound like Hagan.' Zach scoffed, only making Adam's fire rage harder. 'I'm not your kid-'_

_He's not sure what had possessed him to do it but suddenly everyone snapped and in a flag of red Adam kissed Zach, smashing their lips together in a rugged kiss. Once the elder realized what he'd done he'd expected Zach to push him away, probably punch him. What he doesn't expect was for Zach to wrap his arms around Adam's shoulders and pull him closer, locking them in the hottest kiss Adam could imagine._

That's the first time Adam tastes Zach's fire, the heat burning his lips and mouth and leaving him craving more. They both had lacked experience and it showed in the way their moves had been sloppy, hungry and full of pent up fire. But the heat made up for that. 

-

The kisses become regular, when they two are alone they steal quick heated kisses, hands roaming up and down each other's bodies and fisting soft, often gelled hair. Adam writes it up as pent up fever, growing up with no intimate contact with another person left him all wound up like a cheap toy. But he finds himself thinking about Zach more and more with each passing moment, catching his gaze every chance he acquired and stealing any subtle touch he could. 

Zach is like fire.

He's like the sun. 

Adam feels like looking at Zach for too long will turn him blind, but he just can't look away. 

Zach is the sun and Adam is Icarus and if Adam dies trying to fly close to him then he'll at least die happy and enveloped by the fleeting warmth. 

He doesn't characterize it as love, not yet at least. Instead the reassurance whispered in his mind as he leaves Zach, lips tingling, is that he just craves his heat, his burning kiss. Adam just craves the intimacy, the hot fleeting touches and heated stares. He tells himself that he doesn't care about Zach, not really, that the fire would be the same with anyone else. 

The lie doesn't stick for long.

-

There's a time where Zach and Adam meet in one of the unused rooms, Zach's body pressed down against the bed with Adam's hovering over him while their tongues lock together in an intimate dance. 

The need for breath burns Adam's lungs and he pulls away, opening his heavy eyes to meet Zach's deep gaze. Something moves deep inside beneath the viable layers and Adam realizes that he doesn't just want to burn in Zach's heat, he doesn't want a fast moment of fire and searing, delicious infernos. He wants to bask in the other, wants to enjoy him and wants every inch of the teen to caress his own skin. 

Adam doesn't see Zach as fire anymore- dangerous, powerful, burning and intense.

He sees him as the sun- comforting, warm, glowing and inevitable. 

For some reason the words are falling before Adam can even attempt to stop their arrival.

"You're like the sun." 

Zach's expression softens from it's original lusting look before he's smiling, chuckling at Adam. "What the fuck does that mean?" The laugh isn't dripping with malice, in fact it's comfortable and content, making Adam smile and shift positions until Zach's back is pressed to his chest. 

To both men's surprise they just lay there for at least an hour, basking in each other's silent warmth and comforting presence.

\- 

Things happen in a blur from then on and Adam feels...cold.

The team is gone, hiding somewhere and Zach isn't around to hold or touch or kiss. There's no comfortable and consistent warmth. Zach's spitfire disposition isn't there, no playful insults, raw laughs or gentle touches. There's no fire, no warmth. 

And it makes Adam realize that he doesn't want to live in a sunless world.

-

The world is saved by the Lazer Team, along with the help of Adam. The fear, the worry, the cold- it's all gone along with the alien ships that get sucked into the hole. 

The men are cheering and Adam can only think to do one thing, the thing he'd been craving to do again the minute Zach was gone.

Trembling fingers pull the police helmet from his head, dropping both the helmet and night stick to the field before he turns. His eyes meet the familiar burning brown and Adam has to force himself to run towards him. 

When they meet Adam can feel warmth filling his body again, arms wrapped tight around Zach's hips, chest pressed flushed to the other's. Distinct gasps can be heard when their lips meet but the noises are ignored. The world around them fizzes out until only Adam and Zach are left, holding each other close.

The kiss is being broken and Adam almost complains, stopping himself when Zach speaks.

"If I'm the sun then you're the moon." The statement is said so bluntly and steadfast but is quickly followed up by less confident words. "That sounded cool, right? I feel like that sounded better in my head-"

Adam's rich laugh cuts the nervous blabbing off, the elder resting his forehead against Zach's.

"Yeah, that sounded cool."

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm still hella Lazer Team trash.
> 
> Come talk Lazer Team to me at Dustydexx.tumblr.com


End file.
